


Feeling good

by LKjoghtun



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Drama, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Self-Harm, Songfic, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKjoghtun/pseuds/LKjoghtun
Summary: В дверном проёме Ричарда видят лишь двое — Гэвин Рид и Безымянная Кошка.
Relationships: RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 7





	Feeling good

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Учителю английского языка, чей урок я безответственно пропустил дабы написать это
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Song: Feeling Good · Michael Bublé
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CY-wNacX-PM

«Birds flying high  
You know how I feel  
Sun in the sky  
You know how I feel  
Breeze driftin' on by  
You know how I feel

It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good  
I'm feeling good»

Рид просыпаеться рывками, загнанно дышит, ощущая всем телом то, как его трясёт. Мокрая футболка липнет к телу, неприятно облегая.

На часах пять двадцать, за окном смог и серость, в голове бардак.  
Нестерпимо хочется выть. Протяжно и отчаянно, раненным зверем.

Мужчина стискивает виски руками в надежде унять бушующее в голове эхо. Не помогает.

На часах пять тридцать семь.

Найдя в себе силы, Гэвин поднимается, идёт в ванную за двумя полотенцами: одно обматывает вокруг подушки, другое стелит на взмокших простынях, стягивает с себя футболку и падает на кровать, закутывается в одеяло по самый нос и обнимает себя руками. Под бок к нему запрыгивает Безымянная Кошка.  
Животное жалобно мяукает и трётся головой о щеку мужчины. Рид вымученно улыбается Безымянной Кошке и прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь живым теплом.

На часах семь ноль три.

Он снова открывает глаза. Кошки под боком не оказалось, зато в дверном проеме показалась чья-то тень.

Рид подскочил на кровати, готовясь атаковать пришельца, но чуть не подпрыгнул на месте, когда тень исчезла.  
Сзади раздался голос:

— Расслабьтесь, детектив.

Голос звучит странно, даже очень — глубокий, мелодичный звук, в котором присутствуют механические нотки.

Рид оборачивается, рассматривая пришельца.  
Что-то внутри головы шепчет ему о том, что это не нормально, а потом шёпот сознания внезапно обрывается. В игру вошло подсознание, поощряя разглядывать его.

Белый снег кожи, мёртвые стеклянные глаза слишком светлого цвета — они сияли изнутри — идеальная укладка волос и не менее идеально сидящая черная водолазка. Безымянная Кошка на руках.

Гэвин удивлённо моргает.

«Он не настоящий».

— Я реален настолько, насколько и вы, детектив, — названный только и может, что открывать и закрывать рот.

«Только что вот это вот прочло мои мысли. Ахуеть»

Рид трёт глаза руками, но видение никуда не исчезает. Даже наоборот, начинает светиться бледно голубым, когда проходит в темное помещение кухни. Включает свет, по-хозяйски ставит чайник, а после, с самым невозмутимым видом, садится за стол.

— Вы можете называть меня Ричард.

Мужчина рассеянно кивает и отправляется за полотенцем в ванную. Чистит зубы, стараясь не смотреть на покрытые свежими ранами предплечья.

На кухонном столе стоит чашка дымящегося чая, рядом на тарелке лежит тост. Не обнаружив Ричарда, мужчина завтракает, насыпает еду Безымянной Кошке, собирает вещи и выходит из дома.

На часах семь сорок девять.

«Fish in the sea  
You know how I feel  
River running free  
You know how I feel  
Blossom on a tree  
You know how I feel

It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good»

Ричард садится на край стола, прерывая первую бумажную работу.

— Ты что творишь? — тихо прошипел Гэвин.  
— Пришел навестить вас, детектив. И да, — он делает паузу, мягко улыбаясь. Его веселит то, как мужчина вертит головой, пытаясь понять, почему на сидящего на его столе незнакомца никто не обращает внимания, — вам не обязательно произносить слова вслух. Ваши ответы могут привлечь к нам лишнее внимание.  
«Окей», — мысленно произносит Рид, — «Мог бы сразу сказать, что я сошёл с ума».

В ответ на это темноволосый мужчина только улыбнулся.   
Улыбался он так же странно, как и говорил: сочувственно, мягко, уголками губ, но без жалости.

Гэвин чувствует, как его губы против воли тоже начинают улыбаться.

Ричард сидит с ним ещё час, помогает с отчетом, стоит рядом с ним, когда капитан Фаулер рассказывает что-то о череде убийств в их округе.

Он не слушает, ему всё равно.

Рид чувствует странное спокойствие в присутствии Ричарда. Сознание Гэвина воспринимает мужчину как должное, неотъемлемую часть себя, поэтому задаваться вопросом кто это и откуда — бессмысленно, но тем не менее очень хочется.

— Рич, — они вместе едут в машине, вслушиваясь в оживлённый город.

Названный отрывает взгляд от окна, — Да?

— Ты вообще что? Без понятия, как это правильно спросить и в какой формулировке.

За окном мелькают деревья, их силуэты тонут в красках неба — лиловые пятна чередуются с багровыми и оранжевыми, но затем все уходит в темноту.

— Я это я, но что ты такое? — Ричард улыбается, а после кивает на дорогу, — Поехали.

Гэвин думает, что это самый бестолковый и водянистый ответ, который только можно было придумать, но он не думает возмущаться.  
Почему? Он сам того не понимает, просто смотрит на дорогу и наслаждается музыкальным мурлыканьем того, кто сидел на пассажирском сиденье.

Они заехали в магазин, купили полуфабрикаты, кошачий корм, лезвия, пару новых пачек стерильного бинта, пачку ваты, перекись водорода, половник, новую пачку чая и пару бананов. За молоком пришлось возвращаться.

Ричард не говорил ничего, лишь огладил пальцами лезвия, скрытые слоем пластика. От того как он это сделал, Гэвину захотелось выйти в окно. Ещё сильнее, чем обычно.

На часах почти девять, когда они переступают порог квартиры детектива.

Их встречает Безымянная Кошка.

Животное радостно мурлычет и трется о ноги своего хозяина, смотря на него зелёными глазами.

— Проголодалась, наверное, морда? — опустившись на колени, Рид гладит выгибающее спину животное.

«Dragonfly out in the sun, you know what I mean, don't you know  
Butterflies all havin' fun, you know what I mean  
Sleep in peace when day is done, that's what I mean  
And this old world is a new world  
And a bold world  
For me  
For me

Stars when you shine  
You know how I feel  
Scent of the pine  
You know how I feel  
Oh, freedom is mine  
And I know how I feel»

Следующие три дня проходят относительно спокойно.  
Ричард не появлялся, и Гэвин, признаться, начинает по нему скучать. А потом происходит всё и сразу.

Точнее не происходит ничего.

Мужчина в очередной раз вскакивает среди ночи, он задыхается. Легкие спазмами впускают в себя воздух, глаза мокрые от непроизвольно выступивших слёз.

Ещё мгновение, и сердце выскочит у него из горла.

Очнулся он в ванной.

Руки невозможно тряслись, а бинт, которым его заботливо обмотали, пропитался кровью. Повязки плотно обхватывали предплечья и ребра. Костяшки, которые саднили от пролитого на них антисептика, тоже были тщательно ими покрыты.

Скулы коснулась горячая сухая ладонь, заставляя поднять взгляд на её обладателя. Ричард молчал, Гэвин тоже. Тихо выдохнул и прислонился к сидящему рядом мужчине.

Двое молчали, и Рид был очень этому рад. Никаких нотаций в духе «да как ты мог», которое обычно читали ему бывшие.  
Брата он любит за то, что тот молча целовал его в висок и бинтовал руки. Всегда как черт знал, что ему именно сейчас плохо.

«Спасибо, Элайджа,» — думает он, но когда его обнимают, укладывая на себя сверху, стараясь не тревожить повязки, он говорит:  
— Спасибо, Ричи.

На часах два двадцать, Гэвин сидит на кухне, наблюдая за Безымянной Кошкой и своим спутником. С момента «инцидента в ванной» он не уходил, не пытался обсудить произошедшее, просто разрешал обнимать себя, делился стуком сердца.

Ричард поливал цветок.

Странное живучее растение. Его не поливали неделями, оставляли на солнце и забывали на балконе, но он отказывался умирать.

Странно признавать, но мужчина в какой-то степени завидовал этому цветку: его никто не любил, у него не было кота, его постоянно забывали где только можно и нельзя, поливали через раз или не поливали вовсе, но тем не менее у этого чертового цветка в чертовом белом горшке было желание жить и цвести, а у Рида такого желания не наблюдалось.

Всем было всё равно.

It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life

It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
It's a new life  
For me

Зайдя в квартиру копы первым делом увидели кошку.  
Животное посмотрело на чужаков своими зелёными глазами, насторожено зашипело и юркнуло под диван.

Дверь в ванную пришлось выламывать после того, как ни в одной из комнат Рида не оказалось.

Пол был в крови, рядом валялись бинты и несколько сломанных лезвий.  
В комнату юркнула Безымянная Кошка. Мяукнула и хотела было подойти к своему человеку, но оказалась схваченной одним из мужчин.

Те смотрели, не отрывая взгляд. Кошка тоже смотрела.

Табельное оружие все ещё было зажато в окоченевшей руке.

На кухонном столе, придавленная цветком в белом горшке, лежала записка.

На белой бумаге красовались всего пара фраз:

«Позаботься о Безымянной Кошке, Элайджа, потому что Ричард обещал позаботиться обо мне.  
Помни, что люблю тебя.  
Спасибо». 

«And I'm feeling good  
I'm feeling good  
I'm feeling so good  
I feel so good»


End file.
